New Bonds
by EmptyBowlOfJello
Summary: Two partners discover that there is more between them than just friendship...IrvineXZell New chapters Up!
1. In Which Irvine and Zell Share a Hot Dog

P.K.: _Er, I'm not totally used to writing fan-fics. Indeed, this is only my fourth ever, and the first I've ever put up for others' eyes to scrutinize. But, so long as it's about something I adore (Final Fantasy VIII! _:3 ) _everything should turn out quite nicely. Also, I would like to note that I'm fully aware that a Zell/Irvine pairing isn't very likely, but I can fantasize all I want, right? Isn't that the point of fan-fiction? Anyhoo, thankies for reading! Now, for your entertainment pleasure, I present Kazu the talking cat to read the disclaimers! Pulls kitten out of pocket and drops it in front of you_

_Kazu: Huh? What?_

_P.K.: Read the paper I gave you, silly!_

_Kazu: How many times do I have to tell you, I CAN'T read!_

_P.K.: Read it._

_Kazu: Uh, um…pulls out paper Pee-kay duz nort oon finnel fat-assy or tu-hee char actors ov su-chuh._

_P.K.:No, that's not what it says! It says, 'P.K. does not own Final Fantasy or the characters of such'!_

_Kazu: … … … …Whatever. I'll start reading when you start buying me name-brand cat food._

"Sorry, we're all out today."

"Again?!" Exclaimed Zell with desperation. He could've sworn he ran to lunch faster than ever before, too.

"Well, those hot dogs just go so darn fast!" Replied the lunch lady. "Maybe tomorrow, right?"

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that." Sighed Zell. "What do you have left?"

"Some nice potato salad," Offered the lunch lady. "Or maybe some gelatin?"

"Nah, it's fine." Said Zell. He turned and walked over to an empty table, flopping down in the hard plastic chair. He rested his chin on his hands and looked around the near-empty lunchroom, not noticing someone approaching from behind him.

"Well, you look like a ray of sunshine." Zell turned, startled, to see Irvine grinning at him. And, in Irvine's hand was nothing other than a cafeteria hot dog!

"Hey, Irvine. Um…You gonna eat that?"

"Of course!" Replied Irvine, sitting down across from Zell. Noticing Zell's look of disappointment, he added, "Say, I can split it with you if you'd like."

"Like? I'd love it!" Zell quickly grabbed the piece of hot dog from Irvine, devouring it in one bite. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Replied Irvine. "I---"

"_Emergency!" _A voice blared over the PA, "_Monsters have broken out of the training center! All students except SeeD members report to the second-floor classroom!"_

Irvine stood, his trenchcoat sweeping the ground. "That'd be our call. C'mon, Zell."

Zell leapt to his feet, and the two ran from the cafeteria at full speed, heading into the panicking mass outside the doors.

End Chapter One


	2. In Which Irvine is Injured

_P.K.: Woo…Sorry about the horribly short first chapter! It was just the best place to cut off, considering all the crap in the second…_

_Kazu: 'Crap' is right._

_P.K.: Oh, shut up. You can't even write your own NAME._

_Kazu: I don't have THUMBS. I can't hold a PENCIL._

_P.K.: Excuses, excuses. Okay then, I guess I'll read the disclaimer this time. I don't own Final Fantasy, or the characters from Final fantasy. If I did, I'd be a Japanese man. Which I'm pretty sure I'm not._

_Kazu: You're certainly not Japanese, but your gender remains an enigma._

_P.K.: Punts Kazu_

Irvine slid to a sudden stop in the middle of the hall, Zell almost bumping into him.

"Why'd you…?"

Zell's question was cut short as a large shadow loomed over the two of them. A T-Rexaur towered before them, teeth gleaming. It let out a roar that shook the Garden.

"'Ho crap!" Zell settled into fighting position as Irvine drew his Exeter from its holster, leveling it at the beast's enormous head. Without hesitation, Irvine pulled the trigger. There was a loud shot, a direct hit. But the T-Rexaur shook it off like it was nothing, and lashed out with its tail, aiming straight for Irvine's head.

"Water!" Zell yelled, and the surprised T-Rexaur was encased in a giant bubble of water, which popped with a sound like an explosion. The monster sunk to all fours, looking undamaged and angrier than ever. Before either of them could react, it swung its claws in a great arc, a direct hit to Irvine. He fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding chest.

"Irvine!" Called Zell. The T-Rexaur turned to him, its talons glistening with his partner's blood. It seemed almost smug.

"Damn it!" Zell raised his arms, eyes closed, focusing. "Cast…Death!"

The beast gave a great roar of pain, staggering back a few steps, and toppled over, dead. Zell turned and ran to Irvine's side. Irvine was barely conscious, his arms still weakly wrapped around himself.

"Crap…" Said Zell, "This wound's too bad to cure with magic…"

He wrapped his arms around Irvine, lifting him up.

"Don't worry, Irv. I'll get you to Dr. Kadowaki."

Irvine gave a small, weak smile. "Thanks…"

End Chapter Two


	3. In Which Zell Has An Idea

_P.K.: Well, it's that time again, kiddies! After last chapter's cliffhanger ending, what will happen to our very sexy heroes?_

_Kazu: you?_

_P.K.: How could I what?_

_Kazu: Hurt Irvy!!! _

_P.K.: OO …Irvy…? Oh, don't tell me…You like Irvine!_

_Kazu: What? O////O Of course not! Are you crazy?! I don't roll that way! He's just…cool, is all._

_P.K.: Cool enough to make a sand sculpture of him in your litterbox?_

_Kazu: I was bored?_

_P.K.: Riiiight…Anyway, dear reader, keep in mind that I STILL don't own Final Fantasy, or any of the characters from it (Damn.). And I'm most definitely not making any money with these fics, although there is a lot of emotional gain._

_Kazu: Yeah, emotional gain. All night long._

_P.K.: You vulgar, hairy rat! punts Kazu…again_

"Dr. K! We've got an emergency!"

Zell, still carrying the now unconscious Irvine, dashed into Dr. Kadowaki's office. "Irvine's been-Woah!"

The office was packed with injured students and worried friends. Zell looked around frantically for the doctor, but she was nowhere to be seen. He shoved his way through a crowd of junior girls who were chattering anxiously. They were gathered around Doctor Kadowaki, and another junior girl who was lying on a bed before her.

"Doctor!" Called Zell. She turned and looked at him.

"Zell, I'm busy! A bunch of junior classmen got attacked by Grats!"

"But, Irvine…"

"Irvine's strong, I'm sure he'll be fine." She said briskly, without sparing him a glance. "I have more dire matters to take care of."

Zell stepped back, shocked. He opened his mouth to object, but just then someone came bursting through the crowd, yelling about a poisoned child. Zell turned and ran back into the hallway, setting Irvine down against the wall.

"Cast…Cura!" A green light sparkled around the wound, but there was barely any effect.

"Crap!" Yelled Zell in frustration, punching the ground. "I've got to help him…"

Suddenly, an idea occured to him. Whenever he was sick or injured, who was the one person he could depend on to make him feel better? His mother!

"Don't worry, Irvine," He muttered, "She always knows what to do!"

He scooped up his partner once more and headed for the garage.


End file.
